Candy Asea
Candy Asea — Szesnastoletni kucyk. Jest moją OC. Jest to znana malarka. Porzuciła naukę dla swojej pasji. Aktualnie ma 8 poziom doświadczenia i firmę o nazwie "Colour and you". Powstanie Pierwsze próby narysowania były trudne (nigdy nie rysowałam "szkiców" kucyków, bo nie jestem w tym najlepsza), szkic pewnie w przyszłości dodam. Candy Asea jako moja OC jest moja :P Nic tu nie zmieniałam (kucyk dokładnie tak wyglądał) jedynie nie posiadał fryzury (no bo przecież to kucyk z bazy) i ogona też. Ogon widać że u góry jest lekko zaostrzony niestety :< Ale nie zwracajcie na to uwagi xd Imię Imię zostało spokrewnione z moim nazwiskiem (gdyż w moim nazwisku kryje się słowo 'candy') I skoro 'candy' to iż lubię cukierki :D Historia Jako źrebak Candy gdy była malutkim słodkim pieszczochem, ciekawiła się (jak "chyba" każdy inny maluch) światem, czyli wszystkim co ją dookoła otaczało. Rodzice nie mogli jej spuścić z oka, gdyż chwila nie uwagi, a już coś nabroi. Raz weszła wielka siłą na drzewo i całe je zniszczyła (nie wiedziała o tym, że to co miała na myśli, róg spełnił i wykonał rozkaz) Rodzice musieli ponosić za nią winę i musieli niestety płacić za drogocenne drzewo (miało te drzewo coś w sobie wartego). Kucyk szkolny Już w wieku 8-14 lat doszła do siebie. Stała się co raz bardziej spokojna. Jej miny mogły do tego nie przemawiać. Kucyk bardzo interesował się malarstwem. Gdy w IV klasie szkoły podstawowej poznali co to jest geometria itp. pokochała malować. Interesowało ją wszystko co pani rysowała np. przy pomocy cyrkla. Wiele osób jej zazdrościło, że umie się skupić na tak nudnym przedmiocie jak Matematyka. Olindia (popularny kucyk w całej szkole. Wymądrzały) wyśmiewała się z niej, że taka nudna czynność nad którą czasem trzeba poświęcić dużo czasu by coś okropnie ładnego wyszło, interesowało ją! Candy jakoś sobie radziła, ale szczerze...nie było tak łatwo. Wiek szesnastoletni- Plany porzucenia szkoły Candy Asea w pierwszym półroczu zastanawiała się dniami,tygodniami (...) nad tym czy nie porzucić przypadkiem szkoły. Ale pomyślała o tym, czy znajdzie się praca na temat malowania? Rodzice jej polecili samozatrudnienie, a za to jej młodsza kuzynka- ,,Pracuj jako projektantka wnętrz albo projektantka mody!-''Odrzekła Alis. Dla Candy nic nie odpowiadało z tych wymienionych prac. No dobra! Trzeba było coś wymyślić i to szybko. Córka Glassery szybko pobiegła do miasta poszukać ogłoszeń. Jednak gdy miała wracać do domu...Jej oczy ujrzały ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu bardzo dobrej malarki do firmy o nazwie ,,Colour and you. Zatem pobiegła szybko do cichej i skromnej chatynki i ogłosiła, że znalazła pracę w firmie. '''Doskonała robota' Po dwóch miesiącach awansowała na poziom 4, gdzie mogła już malować na zamówienie. Zarabiała dużą sumę pieniędzy, i za te pieniądze rodzice Candy Asea postanowili założyć miasto o nazwie Cloother. ''Candy została mianowana na Księżniczkę Candy Asea, natomiast rodzice byli założycielami, a dokładniej mama-królowa, tata-król. Jej spisywanie się pracy musiało się na długo skończyć. Ponieważ firma miała mało pracowników, postanowili się przenieść właśnie do miasta: ''Cloother.''Miasto słynęło z malowania. Ale przejdźmy do jej dobrej roboty w firmie. (...) Księżniczka Candy Asea, gdyż była Księżniczką awansowała dwa poziomy wyżej, czyli na poziom 6. Candy w końcu mogła używać rogu (Poziom 1-5 nie mogła używać) i mogła dodawać jakieś ciekawe, intrygujące efekty np. 3D lub dodatki. I tak po trzech miesiącach ciężkiej pracy awansowała na poziom 7-8. Wygląd To biały kucyk z grzywą i ogonem morskim-jasnym. W nich posiada białe plamki, które domalował jej szef z firmy, gdyż to był znak, że Ona w takiej firmie ''Colur and you ''pracuje. Cechy Charakteru '''Dokładniej OC' Jest to na co dzień miły kucyk, ale uwaga! W nocy zamienia się w diabła (...), dlatego w nocy nie może spać sama, bo zwykle coś nabroi. Potrafi wesoło rozśmieszyć mieszkańców Ponyville. ''Nie posiada negatywnych cech, co bardzo dobrze świadczy, że umiała się skupić na lekcji. '''Zainteresowanie ' Malowanie Candy Asea prześlicznie malowała. Jej róg pozwalał dodawać jakieś specjalne efekty i dodatki. Candy jako początkująca (gdy nie pracowała jeszcze) chodziła na studia sztuk pięknych. Tam się zdążyła nabawić i poćwiczyć swoją umiejętność, czyli malowanie. Natomiast gdy wróciła po 3 tyg. do domu, była tak wyuczona ładnie, a nawet pięknie malować, że mogła pracować w firmie zajmującej się malowaniem. Czytanie Księżniczka kochała czytać dosyć dłuuugie książki (ja nie lubię ich czytać xd) Często kucyki jej zawracały głowę i nie mogła ich w spokoju czytać (co ją dręczyło aż do założenia Cloother'a). Jej rekordem jest przeczytanie 388 książek w rok(dokładniej lektur). Cytaty Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka